


What Came Before

by ChromeMist



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adult Content, Aged-Up Character(s), Asshole OC - Freeform, Background Relationships, F/M, Lukanette, Protective Luka Couffaine, semi public making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 21:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromeMist/pseuds/ChromeMist
Summary: Luka knew that one day Marinette would be the death of him. He didn't know how, or when. He just knew it would be because of her.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 246





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prequel to 'It All Started With...' No need to read it though, they can be standalones. This will be a two parter! Rating will be upped to nc-17 when I'm done with the second chapter.

Luka knew that one day Marinette would be the death of him. He didn't know how, or when. He just knew it would be because of her. He watched her walk towards the bars small stage with Alya and Mylene in tow. He thought today may be that day. 

A hand patting his shoulder made him jump back from the curtain separating the stage from the back area. Before Luka's heart could calm down, Juleka was mumbling a 'you're welcome' in his ear before wandering off back towards Rose. Shaking his head and rolling his eyes, Luka turned back to the curtain to peak out again and get another look at Marinette.

The girls had settled at a high table near the stage and were already tucking into their drinks. A roving light hit Marinette, giving Luka a good view of her outfit. Despite dating a fashion designer in the making for years, he never really cared much about clothes and what they made him feel. But this new outfit set Luka's blood to boil.

A light pink zip up hoodie sat over one of Kitty Section's latest line of merch; a black tank top with a stylized pink unicorn head. Marinette's design, of course. She had paired it with a short black pleated skirt. And... Luka gulped as his eyes roamed down her legs... Marinette had started coming out of her shell and was becoming more comfortable with her body. But this.. This was new.. And exciting...

Black and pink stripped thigh high tights wraped up her short but powerful legs. It all ended with a pair of black combat boots. Just enough skin between the end of her skirt and the tights showed, causing his mouth to water just a little. 

Rose's high pitched laugh brought him out of his stupor. Luka looked back over his shoulder and watched as Rose tried to cover her giggling up with a hand over her mouth. His sister was smirking at him from her place next to her giggly girlfriend. Ivan thankfully didn't seem to care. Or he just didn't notice the hell the girls were putting Luka through. 

Marinette was still shy when it came to showing extra skin while in public. So Luka was one hundred percent sure the girls had a hand in her outfit. He couldn't decide whether he was grateful or devastated by this. Luka decided to just roll with it and be a combination of both.

Their cue to take the stage came up. Adrenaline pumped though him as they took up their respective spots. The crowd cheered as they started with their newest song. The night wore on and the band played their set. Kitty Section had gotten pretty popular with the local scene over the years, so they were asked for encore after encore by the crowd. Not one to turn down their fans, they played a few extra songs while Nino got ready to take over DJing for the rest of the night. All through it, Luka had a perfect view of Marinette. He watched her as she bopped to the music with the two girls. Her legs alternated from being bent against the chair to being stretched out.

Luka couldn't keep his eyes off her legs. He felt a little like a pervert for ogling his own girlfriend, but a part of him really didn't want to stop staring at her creamy skin peaking out. He was eternally thankful his guitar sat low enough to hide the half chub he was already sporting.

Finally they ended their set and left the stage. Nino took over the music at his booth and began to mix songs live. Before the curtain fell behind him, Luka saw Marinette and Mylene leave the table. Alya stayed behind to listen to her fiancee and hold the table for the rest of the band to join them. The other two girls made their way to the back. 

Luka was laying his guitar in it's case when he felt a small body crash into his back. Arms wrapped around his waist as a face was nuzzled into the back of his Kitty Section hoodie. He could feel her practically vibrating with energy as she pressed herself into him.

"Hey baby girl, I take it you enjoyed the show?" Luka finished putting his guitar away and turned around. Marinette nodded enthusiastically and hummed happily as he put his arms around her lower back. She threaded her own arms around his neck while he leaned down to kiss her. Marinette giggled into kiss when Luka leaned back with his full height. Keeping a tight hold around her waist he lifted her up, her feet coming off the ground. They both smiled into the kiss as she dangled in his arms for a moment before Luka set her back down.

"You guys were great tonight!" She exclaimed. Marinette cupped Luka's cheeks in her small hands and rubbed her thumbs just under his eyes. "I heard a lot of people around our table talking about you all. They're really liking your new songs."

Luka smiled and turned his head to plant a light kiss on each palm. He ran his hands up and down her back before coming to rest around her waist again. "That's great! I'm happy to hear that. We were a little worried some of the new stuff wouldn't be good enough. But it's good to hear some positive feedback!"

Marinette nodded, then leaned back slightly in his hold. She moved her arms to drape over his shoulders. "Speaking of feedback, how do you like my new outfit?"

And Luka was back to dying. While he didn't know much about clothing besides color matching and if it was clean or not, he would always give her his honest answer whenever she asked. This situation was no different. Smirking, Luka pressed his pelvis against her so that she could feel his half hard dick nestled there. The hand on the side of Marinette's body facing away from the rest of the band traveled down and griped the flesh of her thigh. He leaned down to whisper in her ear as he lightly ground his hips against her.

"What do you think?" Luka asked coyly. He nibbled on her earlobe gently. He heard her breath hitch and her arms tightened around his neck. Being so close to her face, he could feel the heat from her blush. Luka pulled his hand away and released her ear. He tilted his head back and looked down into her wide eyes. "Too much?" He asked with concern lacing his voice. Marinette shook her head, but before she could say anything Juleka piped up.

"Get a room guys." 

Marinette squeaked and hid her blushing face in Luka's hoodie. He sighed and shot his sister a withering look over Marinette's head. He reached up and gently tugged on her hood to get her attention. She tilted her head and peaked one blue eye at him.

"Let's go take a breather somewhere a little more quiet." He suggested. Marinette nodded and let him go. Still too embarrassed to look at the rest of the band, she could only follow Luka out of the area with her head down. He heard Ivan begin to catcall them, but was cut off before he could say anything too embarrassing. Luka smiled as he heard a thwak and Ivan mumbling 'ow, Mylene' with the girls laughing at his pain.

He led her down the back hallway, past the private bathroom, storage, and office areas. He stopped near the emergency exit and leaned against the wall. Luka smiled affectionately at Marinette as she paced in front of him while rubbing her burning cheeks, as if that would make the blush go away.

"Are you okay? He asked quietly. While they could still hear the thumping bass of Nino's music and the hum of the patrons talking, it wasn't as overbearing this far away. Marinette stopped in front of him, her hands still on her cheeks.

"Yes, I'm fine." She said, still rubbing her cheeks. She lowered her eyes to the floor, ashamed. "I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" Luka asked, tilting his head to the side, trying to catch her eyes.

"I still get so embarrassed around the others with stuff like that. But I shouldn't be at this point, right?"

Luka smiled and gently brushed her hands away from her face. He cupped her chin and raised her head up. Marinette lifted her eyes to meet his. 

"It's okay, Marinette. You're allowed to feel however you want to feel. If you're never comfortable with showing affection in public, that's okay. It won't make me love you any less. I took it too far, and I'm sorry for that."

Marinette's eyes widened and she shook her head. "No, that's not it! I like kissing you and holding hands." She sighed and buried her face and hands back into his hoodie. "I just still get so embarrassed talking about...the other stuff...when I'm with the girls. I'm almost nineteen years old and I'm still acting like that blushing, stuttering mess you met when I was fourteen!"

Luka chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hey, I liked the blushing, stuttering mess you were. I thought it was cute!" She groaned and thumped him on his chest. "But seriously though. No matter what age you are, it doesn't matter if you still blush or not. We'll go at your pace. You tell me what you're comfortable with."

Luka heard her mumble 'I love you' into the fabric she had bunched underneath her. He smiled, his heart beating a little faster, and repeated it back to her. Luka loved her so much, he would do anything to make sure she was happy and comfortable. He drew gentle circles over her back until he felt Marinette begin to relax. She sighed, her shoulders drooping.

"You know, I don't mind kissing in public..." She ventured. Luka grined, cupping her chin in his hand again to lift her face up.

"I don't mind that either. " He agreed softly. He tilted his head down as she leaned up, both meeting to kiss lightly. 

Marinette hummed happily into the kiss as Luka cupped the back of her head, being mindful of her pigtails. He used his other arm still around her waist to hold her against him securely. Luka was perfectly content, trading slow kisses, letting her set the pace. 

Marinette trailed her warm hands up his neck, sending shivers down his spine. He hummed happily into the kiss as she twined her nimble fingers through his hair. That was a more recent discovery of theirs. He loved having her small but strong hands in his hair. Luka didn't care whether she was simply combing her fingers through the dyed strands or tugging on them during a heated moment. For now, she was only slowly stroking her hands through the locks.

Luka inhaled sharply though when he felt Marinette press into him a little rougher. His grip on her tightened as she slide her tongue along his lips, asking for permission. Luka could never deny her anything though. And so he opened his mouth for her, letting her delve her tongue in to rub against his. As the kiss deepened their breathing picked up. Luka could feel his body responding to how tightly she was pressed against him. He knew they would have to stop soon, but a few more minutes couldn't hurt.

With a wet smack Marinette pulled back from the kiss, only to trail her lips down the side of his neck. He groaned low in his throat, tilting his head back to thump against the wall and allowing her more access. She nibbled on a spot on his neck below his ear. 

Luka jumped a little though when Marinette suddenly took his hand off her back. Without warning, she placed his hand back on her thigh where it had been earlier.

"Marinette, wait what?" Luka asked sluggishly. Blearily he realized that he was automatically kneading the flesh offered. "We're still in public!"

Marinette nipped the skin in her mouth before pulling away. Luka groaned at the loss, but blinked his eyes, trying to focus on her.

"There's no one back here right?" She blushed again and looked down at the floor between them. "This is okay, right?"

Luka took a deep steadying breath. "Only absolutely if you want to. Please don't force yourself. I'd never-"

Before he could continue though, a supply closet door banged open. Marinette jumped back out of his arms and clear across to the other side of the hallway. Another couple tumbled out of the closet, the girl giggling and both of them adjusting their clothing. As the guy glanced up and down the hall, Luka recognized him from a band that played here occasionally. The girl who definitely was not the fiancee he introduced a few days ago caught sight of them at the same time the guy did.

"Hey man," the guy started. A lazy grin stretched across his face as he jerked a thumb back to the door. "Closet's free if you need it." Luka's eyes narrowed and his fists clenched as the guy gazed Marinette up and down. A lecherous smile spread across his face. "Wouldn't mind joining you and your little hotty if you want some extra fun."

Marinette squeaked and hugged her arms around her waist. She turned burning blue eyes up at the guy, glaring holes into him. If looks could kill...

"No, we're fine." Luka said tersely. 

"Are you sure? Bet we could convince you. This girl here's pretty damn talented with her tongue!" The guy smacked the tittering girl on her ass. "Bet she could show you a good time while I show your chick what a real guy can do." 

Luka rarely got angry enough to start a fight. And he really didn't want to at this place that had given him his first break with a steady gig. But if this guy didn't back off...

"I said we're fine." Luka repeated harshly through gritted teeth. The girl was no longer laughing as she took in both Marinette and Luka's rigid forms and glaring faces. She tugged on the guys sleeve to get his attention, shaking her head when he glanced down at her.

"Tch, fine whatever. You're loss." The guy rolled his eyes and turned away, heading towards the bar with the girl in tow.

Luka stood stock still, practically seething with anger. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Holding it in then slowly releasing it, he felt some of the anger melt away. He opened his eyes and turned towards Marinette, stumbling slightly as she crashed into him. Before he could open his mouth, she grabbed his hands in each of hers and gently pried then open. He hadn't realized he still had them clenched.

Marinette, trembling from either fear or anger, tsked under her breath as she saw the tiny crescents his nails had made in his palms. The anger in him dissipated as she brought both hands up to her mouth and placed a gentle kiss on each hurt palm. Worry over her well being filled him 

"Are you okay, Marinette?" Luka asked and cupped her face with both hands. Her own slid to his wrists, shaking with her grip. She nodded her head. Luka kissed her forehead and drew her to himself, snaking his arms around her and holding her tight. He buried his nose in her hair, breathing in her scent in an attempt to fully calm down. "I promise I will never let anyone do that to you. -I- will never do that to you. I love you...I love you..." He was starting to ramble.

Marinette soothed both their trembling by gently shushing him, running her hands up and down Luka's back. "It's okay. I trust you Luka. And I wasn't worried for myself. I was worried about you."

"Me?"

She nodded against his chest. "I didn't want you to fight with that guy. What he was saying was disgusting, but they were just words. I didn't want him to hurt you..."

Luka took a shuddering breath and nodded his head against hers. "I didn't want to fight him either, but I would have if it came down to it." He squeezed her tight for a moment before sighing. "Well, the mood is definitely gone. We should go join the others." 

Marinette agreed. Hand in hand they walked back towards to bar area. Before Luka could open the door that separated them from the backstage, Marinette turned to him and fisted a handful of his shirt. She stood on tip toes and crushed her lips to his in a brief but searing kiss. Pulling back slightly, she grinned wickedly up at him.

"How about later you show me what a real man can do?"

Luka barked out a laugh. "Well do I need to at least show you how much I appreciate your new outfit. Pretty sure I can do both." Quickly kissing once more, they entered the backstage area and made their way back to their friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So I guess you liked my tights." Marinette ventured. Luka chuckled and kissed her forehead through her bangs.
> 
> "Yeah, you could say that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally just smut. I'm not kidding. When I went to edit it I was literally yelling at myself 'why did you write so much porn??'
> 
> But, uh... Enjoy? Comments and kudos are appreciated!

Luka and Marinette rejoined their friends at the table. The jerk was quickly forgotten in place of loud, ruckus laughter and Ivan and Rose's terrible jokes. Much of the rest of the evening flew by in a blur of chatter and some dancing. The flirty banter between Marinette and Luka lasted and grew into longing looks and lustful innuendos whispered into each others ears.

The straw that finally broke the camel's back (the camel being Luka's patience) was when Marinette went to climb down off the high seat in order to use the lady's room. She "accidently" tripped, causing her to topple over into Luka's side. That wouldn't have been usual for her, if not for the fact that her hand landed on his upper thigh and oh-so innocently brushing lightly against his dick.

Luka had turned wide startled eyes at her. Marinette only smiled brightly and apologized before rushing off to the bathroom with Alya, Mylene, and Rose. Without missing a beat, Luka turned to Juleka.

"Stay with Rose tonight." Juleka turned her one visible eye on him before rolling it.

"Gross." She mumbled, though a hint of a smile was on her lips.

"It'll be even more gross if you're there." He reasoned. Ivan laughed and agreed with Luka.

"Double gross. When are you moving out and getting your own place?" Luka knew Juleka was only teasing him in her weird way. He also knew she would definitely be at Rose's tonight. In thanks he smacked his lips against the side of her head. She pushed his face away with a laughing exclamation of 'weird and gross!'

Thankfully Nino's set was wrapping up as the girls all came back. Signaling the end of the night, they all started departing for home. Outside the club, Marinette watched as Rose and Juleka headed off in the direction of Rose's place instead of The Liberty. She turned a questioning gaze to Luka who smiled down at her.

"They're staying together tonight." He simply said before hooking an arm around her shoulders and started off towards the Seine. Marinette smirked up at him and grabbed his hand.

"They aren't the only ones then."

Finally they reached Luka and Juleka's combined cabin. Luka quickly drew the partition closed, sealing them in. He knew his mom wouldn't be awake, but he would definitely like their privacy in the morning. Turning around, Luka watched as Marinette shed the hoodie, dropping it on Juleka's vanity chair. A blush was staining her cheeks as she kicked off her boots. The thought that she was so cute he could eat her ran through his mind.

'Or eat her out...' His brain helpfully added. Well, that didn't seem like too bad of an idea to him. Grinning, Luka walked over to her while she was distracted undoing her pigtails. He bent over and scooped her up by her thighs.

Marinette squealed and clung onto him, startled as she was suddenly lifted up. Her arms and legs locked around him, and she dropped the hair ties that had been holding her pigtails in place. Luka paused, just holding her, watching her, and waited for the go ahead. With no hesitation, Marinette ducked her head and kissed him. Hard and fast, dipping her tongue into his eager mouth.

Luka moaned into the kiss. He closed his eyes in pleasure as her hands found their way back into his hair, tugging on the strands. He walked Marinette towards his bed while he nipped at the column of her neck. She moaned and closed her eyes while she tilted her head to the side, allowing him more room.

Hitting the edge of the mattress Luka carefully lowered her down. He took a moment to just look at her. Her hair spread out on his pillow, face flushed and breathing hard. Marinette's face reddened more as she laid her hands next to her head, gripping the sheets there. His cock throbbed as he watched her arch her back, spreading her legs open in invitation.

Happily Luka climbed on the bed with her, slotting himself between Marinette's thighs. Before anything else, he shucked off his own hoodie and threw it in the general direction hers was hanging in. Gently, Luka lowered himself down, covering Marinette's smaller body with his. He slid his hands slowly up her body before reaching her hands. Luka threaded his fingers with hers while he slotted their mouths together. He hummed happily into the kiss. Luka felt her thighs squeeze him. Marinette wrapped her legs around his waist, rubbing her feet up and down the backs of his legs.

Luka pulled back from the kiss to whisper against her lips. "Can I make you feel good?"

"You already are." Marinette smiled, whispering back.

"Fair point. Then can I make you feel even better?"

She squirmed underneath him and smiled wider, nodding her approval. 

"Let's get you comfortable then." Luka said, sitting up on his bent legs. Using their clasped hands, he dragged her up into a sitting position as well. He made short work of both their shirts, pulling them off quickly and tossing them aside. She tilted her head up, kissing him hard again.

Marinette squirmed in his lap, slowly grinding herself down on him. Luka felt her small hands on his shoulders pulling at him. Obliging Marinette's silent request, he reached up behind her. He slipped the straps of her bra off her shoulders and set to work on the clasp. Being a lot better at it now, Luka got it unhooked in no time. She sighed as they broke the kiss, pulling away slightly from him. Luka pulled the bra off her and tossed it aside.

Marinette threaded her fingers back through his hair. She pulled Luka's mouth back to hers and together, they lowered themselves back down to the mattress. He settled himself gently over her, bearing most of his weight on an arm. With his free hand, Luka took a breast in hand and gently kneaded the small mound. Marinette groaned into his mouth as his calloused fingers rubbed over her sensitive nipples. In turn she dragged her short nails slowly up and down his back. Luka sighed into the kiss before pulling his mouth away from hers. Slowly he made his way down Marinette's neck, kissing as he shifted his own body down. 

She moaned out his name as he pinched the puckered flesh between his fingers. Luka smirked against her skin before lifting himself completely off her. Marinette blinked up at him, confusion in her hazy blue eyes. Still smirking up at her, Luka shifted himself on the bed till he was kneeling between her knees. Marinette's eyebrows shot up and a blush bloomed on her cheeks again.

"What... Luka...What?" She stuttered. Luka's smirk turned into a gentle smile as he ran his hands up and down her covered legs.

"I told you I'll make you feel really good." Luka said as his hands trailed up to the waistband of her skirt. "If you don't want to though, let me know?" He waited until Marinette nodded her okay before tugging her skirt down her legs and off.

The sight of her splayed out on his bed, in nothing but her panties and the tights, was enough to almost do him in. Luka's cock throbbed as his pleasure spiked. His eyes traveled over Marinette's body, drinking in the sight of her. This certainly wasn't the first time he'd seen her, and it definitely wouldn't be the last. But it still felt like the first time every time he saw her. Luka hoped that feeling never went away.

He watched her face while he reached up again, this time to grasp her panties and pull them down. Marinette's face turned cherry red as she was finally bare of everything but the tights. Those Luka wanted to keep on.

"You okay?" Luka checked up again, not daring to move.

"Yeah, I'm okay. K... Keep going..." She breathed out.

He smiled as he leaned back down. Luka moved her right leg so that it was bent, laying on the mattress. He nuzzled at the top of the tight, lightly nipping the flesh there. He felt Marinette's body jolt. Luka paused until he felt her fingers card through his hair once more, tugging and encouraging him to continue.

Humming happily to himself, Luka set to work on one thigh first, nipping and sucking dark marks around her inner thigh. Emboldened by Marinette's moans, he licked up her thigh, moving around to her hip. He left more marks there as well before turning and giving her left leg the same treatment.

"You really do like these tights." Marinette murmerd, stroking his hair back from his face. Still sucking at her skin, Luka opened one eye to look up at her humming his agreement.

Moving his hands down himself he opened his jeans, groaning in relief as his hard on was no longer confined. Finishing up his current mark, Luka kissed his way back up her thigh. This time though, instead of moving back to her outer thigh, he moved inward. He heard Marinette inhale sharply when he reached her soaked slit. 

Luka moved a hand inward, using two fingers to gently push into Marinette's folds, spreading her open for him. The fingers in his hair tightened, but still encouraged him on. He moved his fingers up the wet, warm skin until he found her hidden nub.

'There we are...' he thought to himself. He leaned forward, poking his tongue out and licking slowly up the path his fingers took. The moan he was rewarded with was the loudest yet.

Reaching his intended destination, Luka took her clit between his lips, gently sucking on it. His nose buried in Marinette's dark curls, he could feel her shaking a little underneath him. Wanting her relaxed, Luka moved her legs until they were comfortably laid out on the mattress, still giving him enough room to work her over. Giving the nub a particularly good suck had Marinette cursing between her moans.

Luka moved his mouth down, tongue darting out as he went. When he reached her soaked hole, he pushed his tongue in just enough for the pressure. Marinette tensed around him again, her pelvis lifting off the mattress briefly. Her fingers tugged his hair again though, pushing his face into her. Luka continued, darting his tongue farther in.

He set up a steady pace of flicking his tongue inside to lick at her walls. Luka moaned into her, loving her sweet taste. Marinette's breathing picked up as he took her clit between two fingers and rubbed in time with the thrusts of his tongue. She began to rock her hips minutely with the rhythm. 

Luka opened his eyes to watch her as her pleasure grew. Her head thrown back, Marinette had a tight grip with one hand on his pillow, the other still clutching his hair. God Luka loved watching her lose herself to the moment. To relax and just feel, not worry and stress about school or her work...

To know he was the one to unravel her, let her guard down and just be...With his free hand Luka shimmied his jeans and boxers down, awkwardly shuffling them off. Closing his eyes again, he moaned into her as he took his dick in hand. Slowly rubbing up and down the hard shaft, he could feel his own pleasure mounting.

"Don't... Don't touch yourself..." Marinette panted out. Luka pulled his hand off immediately at the same time he moved his head back from her pussy.

"Anything you want..." He breathed. Two sets of hazy blue eyes met. Luka put his now free hand on the inside of one thigh, shifting her leg up to spread her open further.

"I want you to go faster." Marinette moaned out, tugging his hair again. He complied without question.

Luka resettled his face back down, thrusting his tongue into her faster. After a few moments though his tongue was starting to feel tired, so Luka decided to switch. Marinette whined in protest when he lifted his head up. Smirking, he took her clit back between his lips while lightly flicking the tip of his tongue over the nub. Luka brought his hand down and gently inserted two fingers. She moaned appreciatively as he began pumping them in and out.

"Yes... Luka.. Yes, more please!" Marinette cried, shifting her hips in an attempt to get him deeper. Grining against her, he added a third finger.

Not a moment later it seemed like Marinette changed her mind. He felt something tapping the hand that was still holding her leg open. Luka opened his eyes and lifted his head away from her once more. There in her hand was a small square foil package. His fingers, still working her over, paused inside her as his foggy brain caught up to what she was asking. Luka raised his eyes to meet Marinette's, a silent question on his face. Marinette nodded her head and pushed the condom into his hand again. His neglected cock throbbed where it was trapped against his sheets.

"Please?" She quietly asked. Luka removed his hand from her completely and sat up on his knees. 

"Where did you even get this?" He asked as he took the package from her and ripped it open with his teeth. "I didn't think I still had any hidden."

"You didn't." Marinette confirmed as she watched Luka take himself in his hand and roll the condom on. She licked her lips, hunger in her eyes. "I'm just lucky I guess."

"Mmm.. My little lucky charm Marinette." Luka chuckled and agreed. He scooted himself forward until his cock was lined up with her entrance. Both sighed in tandem as he pushed in slowly. Pleasure raced up Luka's spine as her heat enveloped him. 

While he filled her up, Marinette reached her hands up and laced her fingers behind his head, tugging him down to her level. Luka settled his weight gently on top of her as he bottomed out. He paused there, gripping the sheets beneath Marinette. His cock throbbed inside her as her walls clenched around him. Marinette moved her legs to wrap around Luka's waist, hooking her ankles behind him.

"Go." Her lust filled voice command. He could do nothing but obey.

Luka started slow and gentle at first, pumping his hips in short shallow thrusts. Marinette locked her legs around him in a tight grip though, using her thighs to urge him on faster. He buried his face in her neck, picking up the speed of his hips. Marinette's panted moans in his ear became faster, his own moans matching hers. One hand griped her hip, helping her bounce underneath him.

"Oh God, please... Luka" She panted desperately into his ear. Nails dug into skin, their breaths coming in short bursts. His thrusts picked up, rocking her against the mattress. Their moans almost drowned out the creaking of his bed. Luka knew he wasn't going to last much longer. But with the way she was calling his name over and over, he knew she wouldn't last either.

He paused only long enough to hook Marinette's knees with his arms and bend her legs back towards her chest. Marinette bit her lip in an attempt to keep herself from screaming in pleasure as the angle Luka was fucking her at changed. Her head was thrown back, her grip on him tightening even further 

"Faster... Harder..." She begged. Once more, all he could do was obey her. 

Luka grunted in exertion as he picked up the pace. He pounded his hard cock into her tight hole. A sudden sharp pain bloomed from his shoulder. Luka moaned and sped up even faster when he realized Marinette was biting him in order to stave off her screaming. God, he couldn't wait for the time when they wouldn't have to worry about either of their parents hearing them. The rare times they were truly alone were the best. He cherished every sound she made. The ones she made when she was uninhibited were some of the sweetest music to his ears.

Marinette's moans suddenly changed to short whines, and Luka knew she at her peak. She unclenched her jaw from his shoulder and arched her back, dragging his name out on a long moan. Marinette's entire body tightened around him as she came apart underneath Luka. Feeling her walls squeezing him stroked his own orgasm out. Luka tightened his arms around her knees and pumped into her, riding out his blissful high.

His thrusts finally slowed to a stop. Luka sighed in happiness as he slowly pulled out of her. Marinette's legs twitched from the simulation, but she sighed as well. He lowered her legs back down to the mattress and just buried his face in her neck, putting his arms around her. They both laid there in each other's arms, enjoying the moment and leting their racing hearts calm down.

After a few moments of silence, Marinette hummed as she stretched out her limbs. His arms tightened around her in response.

"That was really good." She murmerd. Luka could only hum back in response, still a little blissed out. He felt her fingers gently trace over his shoulder. "Oh gosh, I really bit you good this time! I'm so sorry!" Another low hum was her only response. "When you get up you'll have to grab some antiseptic for me. I want to clean that." Another low hum. "You better not be falling asleep already!" Another low hum, this time accompanied by a small smile.

Luka twitched and yelped though when he felt Marinette pinch him on his side. "Okay okay! I'm sorry!" He grumbled, though lightheartedly. He pecked Marinette on the lips quickly as he rose off of her and the bed. Luka groaned as he stretched up his arms, cracking his back in the process. "I'll be right back then." He quickly took the condom off and tied it off, tossing it in his garbage can. Pulling on his boxers Luka then quietly made his way to the bathroom to pick up a towel and the cream she requested. He gave himself a quick clean before returning to her.

Marinette was sitting at the edge of his bed when Luka got back, the soiled comforter already balled up and in his hamper. She thanked him as she took the towel and cleaned herself off before throwing that also into his hamper. While Marinette stood up to pull on her panties, Luka turned down the remaining sheet so they could cover themselves up. He placed the tube of cream on his bedside table.

"Are you feeling okay?" Luka questioned as he sat on his bed, sticking his legs under the sheet.

"Mm-hmm..." She hummed happily, rooting around in his drawer for a tee shirt to wear. Luka's heart stuttered when Marinette pulled out his old Jagged Stone shirt and pulled that on. He loved it when she wore his clothes from time to time. Luka knew he had a big dopey smile on his face.

Marinette walked back to the bed, but before getting back in she raised one foot to rest on the frame. She reached for the hem of the tight, and Luka knew the moment she finally saw the damage he had done to her thighs. Her hands froze and her eyes widened.

"Luka!" She cried.

"Yes?" He calmly asked.

"Look what you did!" Marinette gestured to the bite marks and hickeys now adorning her thighs.

Luka bit his lip, trying to tamp down his smile. "I'm sorry?" Marinette squinted her eyes at him as she rolled the tights off.

"No you're not."

"Yeah..." He agreed on a sigh. "I'm really not. They don't hurt though do they?" Luka worried for a moment. Marinette shook her head and climbed over him, scooting herself till she was next to the wall.

"Ask me that again in the morning though." She replied. 

Marinette reached back over him and grabbed the cream. She dabbed a small amount on the bite on his shoulder. She placed it back on the table, then scooted to the end of the bed briefly to flick off the lights. Marinette climbed back up and finally joined Luka under the sheets. Together, they both laid down facing each other. He cupped her face gently, running his thumb along the apple of her cheek.

"So I guess you liked my tights." Marinette ventured. Luka chuckled and kissed her forehead through her bangs.

"Yeah, you could say that."

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to join me on Tumblr, I'm Justknitstuff. I rant and post funny things. 
> 
> Chapter two will be coming soon, and it's literally just porn. Plot is trying to happen though so we'll see if I let it.


End file.
